


Why You Don't Make Deals With Death

by TheBAUcouldkillmeandIdthankthem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, All Weasleys are bad, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Charlie and Bill, Drarry maybe, Except the twins, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kreature is less of a bitch, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Wolfstar is real, a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBAUcouldkillmeandIdthankthem/pseuds/TheBAUcouldkillmeandIdthankthem
Summary: Harry was just a 7 year old boy trying to get some sleep before having to do chores. But life is never normal if you're Harry James Potter. Read as Harry talks to Death, gets removed from the Dursleys and put into Grimmauld Place with everyone's favourite godparents, Padfoot and Moony. Hold up, how did he talk to Death!? You better read to find out! Voldemort is 100% dead in this book, but Dumbledore doesn't believe it.Occasional Profanity (swearing, if you're uneducated and don't know what 'profanity' means)I don't own Harry Potter (that goes to JK Rowling), I only own the plot. Also on Wattpad under the same name.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters go to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1 

Harry was trying to sleep. It was the one thing that he could do to try and stop the pain. If the Dursleys ever took him to the doctors, they would have a field day. Bruises and cuts, burns and broken bones all littered Harry’s body. Such things shouldn’t be a common occurrence on a 7-year old’s body. After a while, he managed to drift into unconsciousness. 

_Harry woke in a strange place. He recognised it but couldn’t think from where. In front of him stood a cloaked figure dressed in all black, apart from a stripe of gold on the hem. A black hood covered the figure’s face, making it impossible to guess who was behind it._

_“W-who are you?” He found the courage to speak after a few minutes of being silent._

_“I am Death. You can call me ‘Mors’ if you want, little one.”_

_“I’m not little! I’m 7. What are you doing here?” Harry had never liked being called ‘little’, as it made people think he’s weak and easy to pick on._

_“I’m here because you’re hurt. What happened?” Mors seemed to have Harry’s health in mind, but Harry never liked telling people how he’s feeling, as it normally led to punishment. He hated telling ‘normal’ people about his life at home, if you could call 4 Privet Drive a home, never mind literal Death!_

_“I-it’s nothing. Don’t worry about me. Don’t you have souls to get or something?” Ah yes, one of Harry’s best skills. Changing the subject._

_“it’s obviously not nothing but ok.” Thank god, he got the hint to change topic. “Is that seriously what mortals think I do all day? They’re right, but that’s not the point. You know, I could get you out of here, if you wanted?” Harry couldn’t believe his ears! A way out of the Dursleys!_

_“Really!? How?”_

_“Well, if you have any other relatives-” Ah. The roadblock. As far as he knew, Harry had no other family to go to. “I can check if you’re not sure,” was said after Harry’s, apparent, sadness and confusion._

_Then, suddenly, Mors left with a ‘pop!’ and Harry was left alone in this kind-of familiar place. After only a few minutes (maybe. Time was very confusing here), Mors re-appeared in front of Harry. “So, you have no relatives, but you do have two Godfathers.” This was the best news Harry had ever heard!_

_“One problem. I have no way to contact them.” Death just gave a little chuckle._

_“Silly mortal. I said I would sort it out. Just give me a minute.” With that, he was gone again._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

That same night, Sirius Black had a rather strange dream. There was a cloaked figure with a hood and a completely black outfit, apart from one gold stripe on the hem. 

_“Mr Black, your godson is in danger. Harry is located at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. There are magic wards around the house so you can’t use magic unless you want to alert Albus Dumbledore. He will be expecting your arrival, but the other residents will not, so proceed with caution. Remember, he might not trust you so try to earn his trust. The apparition wards stop at the end of the driveway. Good luck.”_

Sirius jolted up and immediately started getting dressed, not realising he woke up Remus. 

“Pads, what’re you doin’?” Remus slurred, his mind still half asleep. 

“I’m going to get our godson!” 

“WHAT!? And you didn’t think to tell me!?” Remus then proceeded to get dressed as well, not questioning how Sirius knows where Harry is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Death reappeared quickly, startling Harry_

_“Your godfathers are on their way. I suggest you start getting ready too.”_

_“Thank you, Mors.”_

_“Of course, little one.”_

_“I told you, I'm not little. My name is Harry.” Death let a little giggle out, this child was really determined on not being called ‘little’._

_“My apologies. Goodbye Harry.”_

Harry, like Sirius, woke up quickly. Thankfully, he was too short to hit his head on the ceiling. He, as quietly as possible, got dressed into something more suitable for meeting his godfathers. As much as he wanted to, going out in only Pyjamas isn’t a good idea. He then heard a sound, like a door being unlocked. After the door he guessed they unlocked, he heard two male voices. 

“Really, Sirius? You had to break in?” They were talking in hushed whispers, trying not to wake up the others. He then heard, who he guessed was Sirius, respond. 

“Would you rather I burst in the door screaming, Moony?” A sigh. 

“Let’s just focus on finding Harry.” When Harry heard his name, he started to make the door move by shaking it a bit, not so much that it woke up Aunt Petunia or the others, but enough for Sirius and, was it Moony? to notice it. 

“Harry?” Sirius’ voice was traveling through the panel attached to the door. 

“Yes?” Harry’s voice was meek and tiny compared to Sirius’, but he was meeting strangers, and Harry had always been rather shy. 

“Moons, I found him.” Harry was lost in his own thoughts; ‘What kind of name was Moony?’ when the door opened, revealing two men, one tall with dirty-blond hair and rather dark brown eyes, and the other shorter than the first, just slightly shorter though, dark brown hair and grey eyes. 

“A-are you my godfathers?” Harry didn’t have to pretend to be scared, even as a 7-year old he was constantly on edge. 

“Yes, and we’re here to bring you home with us, is that ok?” the man with dirty-blond hair told Harry, who just nodded. “Ok, let’s go.” 

While Remus lifted Harry out the cupboard, Sirius made sure no-one woke up, then got a piece of paper and a pen. 

“Padfoot, what are you doing? Do you even know how to work a pen?” Remus was holding Harry, who was annoyed because he didn’t need lifted, but also enjoyed the almost hug. Holding Harry wasn’t uncomfortable, as he was awfully small for a 7-year old boy. 

“I’m writing a note explaining that we went and got Harry, don’t want them thinking he used magic to ge-!” As soon as Sirius finished saying ‘magic’, Harry gasped and covered Sirius’ mouth. 

“You can’t say that word!” Sirius and Remus exchanged looks that said, ‘We sort this out later’. They then took Harry, placed the note on the kitchen counter, and got past the apparition wards. Remus decided to warn Harry about the feeling of apparition. 

“Ok, Harry. This will be a bit uncomfortable.” Remus took Harry’s left hand, and Sirius took his right. They apparated to Grimmauld Place, where Harry promptly threw up. Sirius quickly used his wand to clean it up, and Harry looked at where the vomit was in shock. 

“Where did it go?” 

“Honestly, Pup? No idea.” Harry laughed when Sirius said that, but quickly stopped, with a look of fear in his eyes. He hung his head down in shame. 

“How about we head inside, and go back to sleep, seeing as it’s-,” Remus does a quick ‘Tempus’. “4 AM?” Harry was so confused when Remus pulled out a stick-like thing, muttered something, and the time appeared in the air. Everyone headed inside, then remembered that Harry didn’t have a room set up. “Siri, Harry could sleep in one of the guest rooms until we get his room set up, right?” 

“Yeah, we can get stuff tomorrow. And then we’ll-” 

“Um, excuse me?” They stop talking to look at Harry, who was looking at them with, fear? 

“Yeah, Harry?” 

“I don’t need a room. The floor’s fine.” Both Marauders’ hearts practically broke when the words came out of his mouth. 

“Harry, look at me.” Remus said it with a stern, yet caring voice that made Harry pay full attention. Even Sirius stopped rambling about how he would ‘make the Dursleys pay’. “Don’t ever say anything like that again, you’re with us now, and we will never treat, or let you be treated, like that ever again. You understand?” 

Harry gave a meek nod and a whispered “I’m sorry.” Remus pulled Harry into a hug, and Harry couldn’t help hugging back. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Cub. It’s your bad excuses for an aunt and uncle who should be sorry.” As soon as Remus had finished talking, Harry let out a huge yawn, reminding the adults, yet again, of the time. 

“Alright, Remus will bring you up to bed and show you where stuff is, ok?” Harry nodded and let Remus lead him up to the guest room, showing him where his and Sirius’ room was and where the bathroom was. As soon as Harry was asleep, Remus went back downstairs, where he took three deep breaths... 

And broke down in Sirius’ arms. 

“Pads, how could they treat Harry like that!? Lily’s son!! He was bruised all over, and I'm pretty sure I felt a couple of broken bones! If I had just convinced Hagrid to give him to us, it wouldn’t have happened!” Remus was crying, and Sirius wasn’t even sure he was breathing at that point. 

“Moony, calm down. Deep breaths. Now, look at me.” Remus looked up from Sirius’ chest and saw the love of his life looking back down at him. “We will NEVER let anyone else hurt him. He’s safe with us. It’s not your fault he got placed with those monsters, it’s Dumbledore’s. He just couldn’t face the fact that the Wizarding World is safe for once. Tomorrow (Technically, it would be a couple of hours, but that’s not the point), we bring him to get stuff for his room, and show him magic. We’ll have to try to be quick in Diagon Alley, don’t want to scare him on his first proper day with us. Which leads us to the problem; why does Harry get scared when we mention magic?” Remus had calmed down enough to answer the question that had been on their minds since ‘getting’ Harry. (They refused to call it kidnapping) 

“Remember, he grew up with Petunia. Hater of all things different or abnormal. She probably knew that Harry would be magical like Lily, so tried to ‘ban’ it or get it out of his system.” 

“And the bruises and injuries?” 

“Probably his uncle.” Remus had started to flicker in and out of sleep while talking to Sirius. 

“Go to sleep, Rem. The full moon is in a few days. You need rest.” He hadn’t even finished his sentence, when Remus had already fallen asleep, Sirius doing the same shortly after. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_Next morning_

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

Remus was the first to wake, or so he thought, at around 9am. Groaning, he sat up and went to go make breakfast. However, when he walked into the kitchen, he saw Harry at the stove making the food. “Harry, what are you doing?” Harry turned and looked shocked; he didn’t want his new guardians to be angry at him already. 

“I’m making breakfast.” 

“I was going to do that. That’s not your job.” 

“Yes, it is, I normally make breakfast." Remus was shocked to hear this, and it just made his blood boil even more. 

“Not anymore. You’re welcome to help, but you don’t have to do it yourself.” Harry was strangely annoyed about this. ‘How am I supposed to spend my mornings now?’ was the main thing going through his head. “Harry, what time did you get up this morning?” 

“Same time as always.” 

“And what time would that be?” 

“6:30.” Remus, to say the least, was surprised the boy hadn’t passed out yet from exhaustion. 

“That’s only 2 ½ hours sleep. What have you been doing since then?” The werewolf was curious on how this child, who should’ve collapsed, had spent almost 4 hours. 

“Cleaning the kitchen, bathrooms, guest room, and the living room.” Harry never failed to surprise or shock Remus. What shocked him the most, however, was that he said it with such a monotone voice, like he said it every morning. 

“Harry, you don’t need to. That’s for Kreature to do.” Harry was confused. ‘What, or who, is Kreature?’ That was answered when Remus called for Kreature. “Kreature is a house-elf. Kreature, could you finish breakfast please?” 

“Of course, Master Remus.” With that, he left with a ‘pop’. 

“Let’s go get Padfoot up, shall we?” 

“Ok.” They both walked upstairs to the Master bedroom, where Sirius was still sleeping. 

“How should we wake him up?” 

“Won’t I get in trouble?” It seemed the only thing Harry was ever worried about, was getting in trouble. 

“Don’t worry, Cub. You won’t be told off.” Harry immediately had an evil glint in his eyes. He went to the bathroom, got a bucket, and filled it with water. When Harry walked back into the bedroom, Remus could tell that he would make an amazing Marauder in the future. Remus lifted Harry up onto the bed and passed him the bucket. Within seconds, Sirius was up and drenched in water. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” When Sirius swore, Remus quickly put his hands over Harry’s ears, which made Sirius and Harry both laugh with amusement. With a quick ‘Scourgify’ from Remus, Sirius was all dry. Harry was still very confused about where it went but decided to save the question for later. Surprising them all, Kreature ‘popped’ into the room. 

“Breakfast is ready, Master Remus.” He said with a bow. 

“Thank you Kreature. We’ll be down in a minute.” He left as fast as he had arrived. 

“How the hell is he nice to you?” 

“Because I'm the only one who doesn’t treat him like a little shit.” Sirius gave a dramatic gasp. 

“Moony! Is such vulgar language required to make a point nowadays?” Harry started laughing at how immature Sirius was being. 

“Shut up, Padfoot. Let’s go get breakfast.” They both started walking towards the door, when they turned around and saw that Harry hadn’t moved from where he was sitting. “Cub, are you not coming to get breakfast?” Harry’s eyes lit up. 

“I’m allowed to eat with you!?” The two older boys shared a concerned look. 

“Of course, Pup. Why wouldn’t you be allowed?” Sirius had toned down his voice, before it was full of laughter and joy, but now it was just filled with questioning and worry. Harry just mumbled in response. 

“Could you repeat that, Harry?” 

“Freaks aren't allowed breakfast.” He said in probably the smallest voice possible, but they both heard it. 

“Harry, you’re not a freak. Don’t ever think that about yourself. Come on, let’s go eat.” Harry took Remus's outstretched hand and walk with them to the dining room. 

“Can I ask a question?” It had been about 5 minutes into the meal when Harry’s little voice said that. 

“Of course, Harry. What’s up?” 

“Why do you call each other Moony and Padfoot?” The boys in question looked at each other. How the hell do you explain to a child that one of you turns into a monster every month and the other turns into a dog whenever they want? Thankfully, Sirius decided to answer. 

“Well, Pup. For us to answer that question, you have to answer one of ours.” Remus couldn’t tell, and was rather scared to see, where this was going. “Do you believe in magic?” 

“I do, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that its silly and doesn’t exist.” 

“They’re wrong. Magic does exist. That’s how Remus could see the time this morning, and how he managed to clean up the water.” Harry just thought about this. It explained some of the weird things that would happen. Which was conveniently Sirius’ next question. “Do strange, or unexplainable things ever happen when you get excited or angry?” 

“Yes, but Uncle Vernon would always-” He quickly stopped himself before he could say anything else. He didn’t want to go back to the Dursleys ever again. Remus looked down with understanding. 

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Harry was thankful that Remus didn’t like to pry into the information. 

“Will you answer my question now?” Remus just sighed and nodded. Sirius decided to explain. 

“Ok, don’t be scared, but Remus is a werewolf.” Harry looked at Remus like he was the coolest thing in the world. “Which is why I call him Moony. I’m called Padfoot because I can turn into a dog.” Remus just shoved his head into his hands. Trust Sirius to not beat around the bush. 

“Prove it!” When Harry said that, Sirius got off the chair and turned into his Animagus form. 

“Cool!” 

Not much more was said for the rest of the meal. They quickly finished and got dressed to go out. “Floo or apparition, Rem?” 

“Floo, I've already asked Tom. We’ll head to the Leaky Cauldron then to Diagon Alley.” Harry was, once again, confused. What was ‘Floo’, and where was Diagon Alley? Seeing the confusion on Harry’s face, Remus chuckled. “The floo is an easier way to travel. It’s in the fireplace.” The boy just looked like he thought Remus had gone mad. “You’ll go with Sirius, and I’ll go first.” With that, he stepped into the fireplace, got some floo powder, and said in a clear voice, “The Leaky Cauldron.” The light was rather bright, so Harry covered his eyes. When they opened again, Remus had gone. 

“Our turn Pup.” Sirius then put Harry in the fireplace, took some floo powder, and got in as well. “Close your eyes or you’ll get soot in them.” Harry did as he was told, when shortly after he heard Sirius’ voice say, “The Leaky Cauldron!” Harry then felt a weird feeling, like being sucked through a giant straw, and almost fell over. “You can open your eyes.” He did and was faced with a lot of people staring at him. Remus stopped talking to the bartender and walked over. 

“Come on, to Diagon Alley.” They walked through the back, to a brick wall. Remus got out his wand and tapped some of the bricks, when suddenly, the wall moved, and they walked into a shopping area with a lot of people. 

“Welcome, Cub, to Diagon Alley.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Harry’s eyes were looking at everything, constantly. At the same time, all eyes were on him, as he was the ‘Saviour of the Wizarding World’. “Where do you want to go first?” Harry just shrugged his shoulders, letting his guardians decide. 

“We should probably get robes first, Siri.” Remus said. Sirius just rolled his eyes muttering something that sounded like ‘Ok, responsible person’. They head over to a store that says ‘Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions’ and go inside. A lady appears and heads over to them. 

“How can I help you all today?” The woman asked curiously, not noticing Harry, who was hiding behind Sirius. 

“We need new robes for Harry.” When Remus mentioned Harry, he came out from behind Sirius. When Madam Malkins noticed him, she let out a squeal. 

“I-is that Harry Potter?” Harry hated the attention he was getting from the shop lady. Remus just sighed; he knew going out with Harry would cause this kind of reaction. 

“Yes, we’re his new guardians. He has no robes, though. So, can we get him measured, or will we have to go somewhere else?” Sirius was surprised on how well Remus was taking it. 

“Oh, of course. Just sit him down on this chair.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After getting robes, they went around getting other things that they would need for looking after Harry. When that was done, they got ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Remus got chocolate; Sirius got black cherry and Cookies & cream with a salted caramel drizzle, and Harry got Mint chocolate chip. Quite a lot of people bothered them, but they just ignored them. Harry was having the best day of his life, but something seemed to be bothering Remus. 

“Siri, can I talk to you for a minute?” Sirius looked over from where he was telling Harry about a sport called ‘quidditch’. 

“Sure, Rem. What is it?” Sirius was genuinely concerned about how Remus was acting. 

“How was death able to talk to you for Harry?” Last night, Sirius had told Remus about the dream he had, and how he knew where Harry was. 

“I have no clue. I was planning on asking you. Maybe we should take him to Gringotts, they might know.” Harry looked up in confusion. What’s ‘Gringotts’? 

“Good idea. We can go now.” Sirius held out his hand for Harry to take and they walked down to the biggest building in Diagon Alley. When they walked inside, they were greeted with a bunch of Goblins looking at them. Ignoring the looks from humans and goblins alike, they walked up to the desk opposite the entrance. The goblin looked down at the trio. 

“Can I help you?” He spoke in a monotone voice, like he really didn’t want to be there. 

“Hello, we would like to get an inheritance check for Mr Harry Potter.” As Remus said his name, he gestured to the child that the goblin hadn’t noticed before. When he was noticed, the goblins eyes lit up slightly. 

“Of course, Ironblade will show you to her office.” Another goblin came out from behind the podium and brought them to an office. She made three chairs appear in front of the desk, and they all took a seat. 

“My name is Ironblade, and I’ll be doing the check on Mr Harry James Potter. Can you prick your finger with this needle and let five drops of blood go onto the parchment for me, please?” Harry took the needle from Ironblade and put five drops onto the parchment. As if by magic, (Which it most definitely was), words started appearing before their eyes. 

**_Name: Harry James Potter_ **

**_Parents:_ ** **_Lily Jasmine_ ** **_Potter née Evans (Maternal_ ** **_, Deceased)_ **

**_James Fleamont Potter (Paternal, Deceased)_ **

**_ Godparent(s): _ ** **_Sirius Orion Lupin-Black (Alive)_ **

**_Remus John Lupin-Black (Alive)_ **

**_D.O.B:_ ** **_31_ ** **_st_ ** **_July 1980_ ** **** **_13:14_ **

**_ Animagus form(s): _ ** **_Phoenix (Birth)_ **

**_ Magic Guardian: Albus _ ** **_P. W. B._ ** **_Dumbledore (Illegal), Sirius O. Lupin-Black (Legal),_ ** **_Remus J. Lupin-Black (Legal)_ **

**_Blocks_ **

**_Overall_ ** **_Magic:_ ** **_73.6%_ ** **_blocked_ **

**_Potions:_ ** **_91% blocked_ **

**_ Transfiguration: _ ** **_49% blocked_ **

**_ Charms: _ ** **_63% blocked_ **

**_Ancient Runes:_ ** **_89% blocked_ **

**_Arithmancy:_ ** **_35% blocked_ **

**_ Defence Against the Dark Arts: _ ** **_22% blocked_ **

**_Apparition:_ ** **_69.42% bloc_ ** **_ked_ **

**_Charms_ **

**_Loyalty Charm: Keyed to:_ ** **_Molly Weasley,_ ** **_Arthur_ ** **_Weasley, Albus_ ** **_P. W. B._ ** **_Dumbledore_ ** **_, Ronald_ ** **_B._ ** **_Weasley,_ ** **_Ginevra_ ** **_Weasley, Hermione_ ** **_J._ ** **_Granger_ **

**_Trust Charm: Keyed to:_ ** **_Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Albus_ ** **_P. W. B._ ** **_Dumbledore, Ronald_ ** **_B._ ** **_Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione_ ** **_J._ ** **_Granger_ **

**_Hate Charm: Keyed_ ** **_to:_ ** **** **_Draco_ ** **_L._ ** **_Malfoy, Lucius_ ** **_A._ ** **_Malfoy,_ ** **_Narcissa_ ** **** **_E._ ** **_Malfoy_ ** **_, Tom_ ** **_M._ ** **_Riddle (Voldemort), ‘Dark’, Slytherins_ **

**_Love Potion: Keyed_ ** **_to:_ ** **** **_Ginevra Weasley (Active at age 15)_ **

Harry was livid. He didn’t even know any of these people! Sirius was visibly shaking, and Remus was growling under his breath. Ironblade looked at a separate piece of parchment, and her face paled. 

“That’s not all...” She silently hands the paper to Remus, who after reading, looks ready to murder. 

**_Name: Harry James Potter_ **

**_Vault Transactions_ **

**_1000 Galleons_ ** **_annually_ ** **_to:_ ** **_Molly Weasley,_ ** **_Arthur_ ** **_Weasley_ ** **_(_ ** **_Active September 1_ ** **_st_ ** **_, 1991_ ** **_)_ **

**_750 Galleons annually to:_ ** **_Ginevra Weasley, Ronald B. We_ ** **_asley, Hermione J. Granger_ ** **** **_(Active September 1_ ** **_st_ ** **_, 1991_ ** **_, G. Weasley active September 1_ ** **_st_ ** **_, 1992_ ** **_)_ **

**_Multiple transactions to:_ ** **_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_ ** **_(First started November 3_ ** **_rd_ ** **_, 1981)_ **

Remus's eyes started turning amber, and Sirius had to restrain him in his chair to stop him killing someone. “Those lying sons of bitches! We trusted them!” along with a long string of curse words could be heard coming from the werewolf’s mouth. After Remus had calmed down, Sirius asked the question all of them were thinking. 

“Can we get rid of the blocks? We can sort out the money problem after; this is more important.” Ironblade gave a curt nod. 

“Follow me, and we’ll get those blocks off you. It’s probably better if you two stay here.” The last bit was directed towards the grown-ups in the room. They both agreed it was for the best and let Harry and Ironblade leave. 

<><><><><><><><><>

In the ‘rune room’ (as it was labelled on the door), Harry was sitting in a circle with a lot of runes surrounding it. “This will definitely hurt but try to be brave.” Ironblade started chanting in Gobbledegook and the runes lit up. Harry started crying out in pain, while magic and light was coming off him. After 5 minutes, he collapsed, unable to stay conscious anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Remus and Sirius went into the room where they had taken Harry, only to see him passed out on the floor. “Don’t worry, it’s natural for them to pass out after taking off that many blocks.” Ironblade told them as they noticed Harry’s state. Harry slowly started to wake up and blinked wearily. 

“What happened?” Harry opened his eyes fully and saw everyone staring at him. It was very unnerving for someone who wasn’t used to attention. 

“You passed out after the ritual. You’re ok now, though.” Memories of what happened flashed through Harry’s mind. He stood up when his head stopped spinning. 

“Can we go home now?” The look of tiredness in his eyes was something neither adults could refuse. 

“Ok but my cousin and her son will be coming over for dinner, ok?” Harry was terrified of the idea Sirius had just suggested. Other children? That he had never met? The concept was enough to make Harry almost faint again. Seeing the look on his face, Sirius was quick to reassure Harry. “Don’t worry, they’re really nice. Narcissa might even be bringing something for you.” The look on Harry’s face was enough to melt The Marauders’ heart. Pure joy and excitement could be seen on the boy’s face. 

“Come on, Siri. Cissy and Draco are coming over at 6.” Remus reminded Sirius. 

“So? We have ages.” Remus just rolled his eyes and they started walking out of Gringotts. 

“Padfoot. It’s 5:35.” Sirius realised his mistake and quickly apparated the other two back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius helped Harry put his new stuff away, while Remus helped Kreature with dinner. It had just turned 6pm when someone came through the floo. Standing at the fireplace was Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Cissy!” was shouted from Harry’s new room, followed by thudding down the stairs. Remus looked out the kitchen just to see Sirius practically flying down the stairs. Narcissa was quickly wrapped in a hug, almost knocking her off her feet. 

“Sirius! Be careful! She hasn’t even put her stuff down yet.” Remus gave their guests a sheepish look for Sirius’ behaviour. 

“Moony, you don’t understand! I haven’t seen Cissy in weeks!” Remus rolled his eyes and looked up the stairs to see Harry standing at the top, looking scared. He motioned for him to come down and he did so, very reluctantly. 

“Narcissa, Draco, this is Harry. He’s not very good at meeting new people, so try not to scare him.” Narcissa looked at Harry and saw that he was very thin; way thinner than a child his age should be. Draco looked happy to finally have someone to play with. “Harry, say hi to our guests.” As soon as Harry had gotten downstairs, he hid behind Remus. 

“... hi.” could be heard if you listened very carefully. He had never met the two blonds before and was terrified. He liked how kind the woman was being, but the young male was making him a bit scared. 

“Hi, Harry. I’m Narcissa, but you can call me Cissy; everyone does.” Harry gave a little smile at her before looking away again. 

“Harry, why don’t you take Draco and play with your new stuff with him?” Sirius recommended. Harry nodded and started going up the stairs, Draco following closely behind. He led the blond to his new room and they both went inside. 

“... This is my room.” Draco looked around at the room and noticed how Gryffindor it was. Everything was red and gold. He looked at Harry and saw he didn’t really like it, if his facial expression was anything to go on. “It’s too red for my liking but it’s ok.” Harry just shrugged and went to get toys out the cupboard. He brought out some LEGOs, paper, and drawing utensils. He picked up some paper and a pencil and started to draw. Draco sneered. 

“Why would you want to do something stupid like draw when you could play with LEGOs?” Suddenly, Harry dropped the pencil, and started silently crying, remembering an event that happened at the Dursleys. 

_ <Flashback> _

_Harry was 5 and had just managed to smuggle some paper and a pencil into his cupboard. He was a good artist for someone so young._ _He didn’t even know what he was drawing, he just started. As Harry continued, you could see three people, t_ _he one in the middle considerably shorte_ _r_ _that the other two. They were smiling and enjoying themselves. When Harry finished,_ _he_ _labelled_ _the people; ‘Me’ was_ _written_ _above the one in the middle, ‘Dad’ on the left, and ‘M_ _um’ on the right._ _He had never seen any pictures of his parents, so he just guessed on what they look like._ _As he was daydreaming about his parents, he didn’t hear his uncle calling him,_ _nor did he see him open the_ _cupboard,_ _but he did feel the pull of being dragged out the cupboard and chucked onto the floor._ _Before his brain could_ _register_ _what was happening, he felt his bones being broken and bruises being added onto his body._ _He_ _vaguely_ _made out some words. ‘Freak’, ‘idiot’, and t_ _he one he remembers the most, ‘If your parents were alive then they’d be disgraced for having a so_ _n who liked something stupid like drawing’. That’s all he remembered before blacking out._

_ <End flashback> _

Draco didn’t realise how harsh his words were before it was too late. Harry had curled up in the fetus position while crying. He started trying to apologise, before realising he didn’t know how, so he settled with rubbing Harry’s back and mumbling ‘sorry’ and ‘I didn’t realise you liked drawing so much’. Slowly, Harry’s sobs turned into quiet sniffs and hiccups. He looked at Draco and apologised. “Sorry, I made a big deal out of nothing.” Draco just looked back at him. 

“I should be the one who’s sorry. I wasn’t very nice.” Harry noticed that the words were probably very foreign on Draco’s tongue. It sounded like he had never apologised before. “Sorry if this is a sensitive topic, but why do you like drawing so much that you had a breakdown when someone called it ‘stupid’?” Harry took a deep breath, knowing that he’d have to tell someone eventually. He recounted the events that happened when he was five. By the time he was finished, Draco looked extremely distraught. “How could someone treat a child that way? Their own nephew!” 

“I honestly don’t know, Draco.” Suddenly, Draco jumped onto Harry and gave him a giant hug. “Draco, you’re squishing me!” He quickly let go. 

“Sorry.” Harry gave him a look. 

“You’re not used to apologising, are you?” Draco’s facial expression was Harry’s answer. He gave a chuckle. “It’s fine. I’m not used to talking to people. I didn’t exactly have many friends before.” Harry looked down as his shoes had suddenly become a very good distraction. 

“I’ll be your friend.” The smile that appeared on Harry’s face could’ve powered three lamps; it was so bright. They decided to carry on playing until it was dinner. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

Everyone was sat at the table, enjoying the delicious lasagne that Remus and Kreature made. Harry had considerably less than everyone else, as his stomach was still getting used to having lots of food. Narcissa noticed this but chose not to mention it. Everyone thought that Draco would point it out, but after what happened before dinner, he decided to keep his mouth shut. Remus and Narcissa were talking about setting up playdates, Sirius and Draco were talking about quidditch, and Harry was daydreaming about something he wanted to ask his guardians later. 

<><><><><><><><><><>

After the Malfoys had left, the two Marauders and Harry were sitting in the living room, Remus practically sitting in Sirius’ lap (reading a book), and Harry drawing on the floor. He plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind since dinner. 

“Moony, Padfoot?” He asked, scared for some reason. 

“Yeah, Cub? What’s up?” Harry took a deep breath. 

“Can you tell me about my parents?” He could see them let out a breath; they were obviously expecting something worse. 

“Of course! What do you want to know?” 


End file.
